


I Win

by bri_notthecheese



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Six Months Post-Game, Snowball Fights, Yuna is a lil bit Thirsty™, i really just wanted an excuse to write them a snowball fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: Hiding out in the northern parts of the island has its advantages.Namely, Yuna can throw snowballs when Jin is being dumb.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> You ever have those ideas for a specific scene or moment that forces you to write an entire fic around it? This is one of those times.

Yuna follows at a distance while Jin keeps pace with the fox in the deep snow. It’s incredible how easily wildlife flocks to this man, but she can understand why. His gentle nature is apparent, and they do say animals have the best innate sense with these things. She feels lucky that in the six months since the Khan’s death and the main force’s destruction, she’s gotten to see that side of him more and more.

Many knew Jin Sakai, the samurai. Most now know the Ghost. Both are warriors unmatched in skill.

But after everything, she thinks she prefers just Jin. The soft-spoken man with a ridiculous compulsion to follow every friendly animal that also has the capability to make her feel like she’s worth something.

He’s her constant. Yuna isn’t sure what she’d do without him at this point.

Evading the shogun’s men has proven tricky, but not impossible. His soldiers had been getting a bit too close for comfort near their hideout in Toyotama, so they’d decided to lay low near Jogaku until it was safe again. She could complain about always living her life on the run, but it was much easier riding north this time with him beside her.

Jin pays his respects to the Inari shrine before reaching down and scratching between the fox’s ears. It purrs its happiness before scurrying off.

He makes his way back to her—a small, satisfied smile on his face.

“How many foxes have you met at this point?”

Jin chuckles as he glances away. His bashful mannerisms are always so endearing. “I’ve lost count.”

“Maybe we should have called you ‘The Fox’ instead,” she teases.

“But what would that make you?” He raises an eyebrow at her. “‘The Fox’s Shadow’ doesn’t sound nearly as good.”

Yuna snorts. “I thought you hated my new moniker?”

She’d been dubbed ‘The Ghost’s Shadow’ as of late. Apparently, the shogun’s men had discovered that the Ghost kept a woman as his frequent traveling companion—the same woman that aided the orchestration of the entire operation. Yuna figures Shimura passed along the information at some point. Anything to help his tarnished image. Bastard.

Yuna had expected something of the sort, sooner or later.

Jin had not.

“No. I only hate how much more danger it puts you in,” Jin corrects. “I think you’re worthier of the title than I am.”

“Jin…”

“You’re just as responsible for the Ghost. If they one day sing songs in thanks for the ones that saved Tsushima, it is only right that you are remembered as well.”

He’s gotten so close in his impassioned speech. They’re barely a foot apart.

They’ve been in this position before—countless times over the past six months. It’s frustrating, and Yuna doesn’t know how much more of it she can take.

They’ve naturally grown closer, and Yuna can’t help but wonder—can’t help but _hope_ —that there’s something else brewing underneath. It’s probably, no, _definitely_ dangerous to get involved with Jin in this way, but at the same time, he already holds a part of her heart. Losing him would hurt regardless.

But he’s a confusing man. She’d thought they’d made their affections known—in so many words, at least. It wasn’t the right time then, but she’d thought…

Had she misjudged his words all those months ago?

They’d been in the middle of a war, after all, and men say stupid things.

Perhaps she’d been a fleeting thought to him in that regard. She supposes she can handle that. It’s not the first time.

But…no. She refuses to believe that there isn’t _something_ in his eyes every time their gazes meet.

Yuna moves to take a step forward and put herself into his space, challenging him. In that split-second moment after, however, he’s predictably turning away and beginning the trek back to their temporary home.

Yuna huffs, her breath forming a cloud in the cold air. She doesn't believe she’s wrong in this. He’s just too stubbornly respectful to the point of it being annoying.

With almost no thought, Yuna bends down and grabs a handful of snow. She packs it together and lobs it across the distance. It lands squarely on the back of Jin’s head.

He freezes. She can’t help her snort of amusement as he turns back to her, confusion swirling in his eyes.

She tosses another one for good measure.

And then it’s _on_.

Yuna hasn’t been in a snowball fight since she was a child and she hadn’t intended to start one now, but she can’t deny that this is the most fun she’s had in a long while. The terrain is ideal; an expanse of trees and underbrush perfect for cover and remaking ammo while still giving the versatility to circle around your opponent.

They’re both laughing as they hurl snow at one another, small shrieks and grunts filling the quiet air.

Yuna packs another snowball and prepares to throw it. But she can’t spot Jin anymore. The tree he was previously behind is now empty.

She pauses to listen for him. Ever since her training, his prowess in stealth has grown exponentially to the point where it now nearly matches her own. She scans the scene for him. Scattered bushes and other flora provide ample cover to move about, and she’s about to make a dash for the nearest one when the snow crunches behind her.

She spins and throws her arms up to block an incoming snowball.

Instead, strong arms wrap around her waist and she’s tackled into the snow.

“Jin Sakai, you bastard!” Any bite in her words is lessened by her giggles.

She smiles wide, meeting Jin’s gaze. He came down with her.

“I win,” he says cheekily.

She scoffs before grabbing a fistful of snow and shoving it in his face.

She loves hearing him laugh.

It’s not until he wipes the snow from his face that they both realize the position they’re in. He’s sprawled out on top of her, arms caging her in on either side. His body radiates heat, and since most of his body touches hers, it feels like she’s suddenly been thrown into an inferno.

Her hands had naturally landed on his chest after she gave him a mouthful of snow. She lowers them now, but not before ghosting them down his sides and skimming the top his abdomen. Yuna heaves a breath, her lips feeling far too dry. She blinks once, twice, and waits to see what Jin will do.

Jin, for his part, is frozen on the spot.

He seems to have realized how much of his body is touching her, but in order to move, he’s going to have to press against her one way or another. His indecision keeps them there longer, the heavy tension only growing.

Yuna pokes her tongue out to wet her lips and is pleased to see his eyes track the movement.

He continues to stare, and Yuna wonders if this time will be the one.

Jin slowly leans forward, no more than an inch at a time, as the muscles in his arms work to lower himself. Yuna inhales quietly, and then—

A bird caws loudly.

Jin startles and immediately comes to himself. He starts muttering apologies as he moves to climb off of her.

Which is unacceptable.

Yuna curls her fingers around the front of his clothing and yanks his lips down to hers.

_Finally_.

Jin instantly responds to the kiss with fervor. Heat pools in the pit of her stomach as he parts his mouth, welcoming hers, and runs the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip. Her breath hitches at the sensation. She grapples for further purchase, her hands tugging along his clothing, wanting him closer, closer…

She takes his face in her hands. Their bodies are flush against one another and Yuna can’t even feel the cold. Kissing him with his arms wrapped tightly around her—she’s waited too long for this.

Too long for him to finally come to his senses and see how much she’s wanted him. And if his enthusiasm is anything to go by, he’s wanted her too.

Her fingers reach up, carding through his hair before gripping it tightly. He groans into her mouth and she eagerly swallows the sound. Every brush of his lips against hers is electrifying. She wants _more_ , and Jin is only too happy to oblige.

But they are only human and eventually have to break apart, gasping for the air that seems secondary in this moment.

“Yuna…”

“I want this,” she breathes against his mouth. “I want you.”

His eyes—darkened even further by lust—meet hers. “Me too.”

“Wanna head back?”

Jin is already two-steps ahead as he rolls off of her and easily helps her to her feet. He’s quick to grab her waist and pull her in for another kiss. Just a brief one, as if to reaffirm his affections, but it makes her smile anyway. He takes her hand and leads them back inside.

It’s dark when Yuna wakes.

Everything’s quiet. Judging by the light, or lack thereof, there are still a few hours until dawn. And the snow has started up once again.

Her nose is cold, but the rest of her body is pleasantly warm under the blankets.

She shuffles slightly, pressing her bare back to Jin’s chest, and his arm around her waist instinctually tightens in his sleep. She settles, content to listen to the rhythm of his breathing. She feels safe in his arms.

Closing her eyes once again with a smile playing on her lips, she easily falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> smash those kudos or leave a comment if you enjoyed ;)


End file.
